Mercenary AU
by asher pointdexter
Summary: Set in a slightly Futuristic Earth, Finn is a Twenty plus year old Marine fresh from the Academy. (Sorry if I do not know where Marines graduate from exactly, after training) This story will explain how Finn was a Marine and became a Mercenary, as he meets new friends along the way. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Some new characters AND OCs might be added.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue or Intro or whatever**

_I would like to say that this is my very first story being a huge fan of AT. Plus I may add some certain TF2 references and or parodies since this fic was inspired by me being an AT fan and watching many great TF2 Gmod and SFM videos. ____So read it, and I hope you enjoy_. And In this alternate universe it is set in a "Normal" Earth in the year 2026.) 

Finn Mertins is twenty years old and grew up and lived in America with his family in his early years and decided to be in the military believing he can do good such as protecting his home land and protecting his people. However instead of just being a regular grunt he strived to be a marine, so he went through a series of rough training in Boot Camp.

It was very grueling for him as he underwent the numerous training any marine would undergo, from large amounts of pushups and exercises to basic and advanced firearms training, fortunately he was able to qualify as a marine and was also healthy and fit enough to be a marine and graduated. Two years past and Finn is now twenty two years old, he is still serving in the military as a USMC Marine stationed in sunny Southern California, he met a female marine who was an Elite Sniper and Spec Ops and she belonged to the 1st Recon Battalion.

Finn met many marines and soldiers who he befriended but the female marine who Finn met when he was stationed in Southern California interested him more. Finn would tend to forget MOST of the marines and soldiers he met. Finn was a quite a social guy and he decided to fully approach the female 1st Recon Sniper, her name was Hillary Watson, she was often quiet and can often be seen leaning against a wall reading books about fantasy and magic she even has a magic kit and a ''Wizard's chemistry set'' which she plays with.

Her fellow marines even officers and 1st Recon comrades affectionately gave her the nickname _''Huntress Wizard''_ due to her role being an Elite Marksman who was also skilled with a bow and crossbow and her fondness of magic, plus if anyone learned about her especially newer recruits she was easy to identify. She wore the standard issue Universal Camouflage Pattern (UCP) BDU and ACU Boots and she wears a cloak with the Universal Camo Pattern. She's almost always seen wearing HUD Glasses which would provide the wearer a HUD similar to FPS games even though there is no combat going on, more details which easily identifies her is even though there would be no battle going on she would wear an armored ballistic vest with pouches to carry some small stuff. She also has a brown bag slung to her right side which she always has and anyone who would meet her can easily see a book _called ''1000 Awesome things about Magic and Fantasy and some info about Mysticism''_ peeping out of her bag along with her magic kits, though she most likely also stores other personal belongings in that bag as well and she also has short green hair and pale skin. Also she is twenty five years old.

Hillary Watson is indeed strange looking not to mention Anti-Social though she was mostly "Social and open" to her 1st Recon comrades, but to Finn it was a chance to meet someone new and quite special, at first she gave Finn the cold shoulder tough not much knowing that he is fellow marine such as herself and when she was about to leave Finn, Finn noticed the fact that she's very in to magic and fantasy; Finn was also a fan of Magic and Fantasy as also likes Fantasy shows, movies, and fantasy RPG Video games. Hillary was surprised that someone else who was a marine and in the military was a HUGE fan of such things though there would be other military guys out there who's into that stuff as well, but most of the time they would simply regard it as a silly child's thing.

Private Finn Mertins and 2nd Lieutenant Hillary ''Huntress Wizard'' Watson found themselves talking about everything relating to magic and fantasy, from TV shows, movies, documentary specials, video games, and especially cartoons. It was that very day that Finn and Hillary became good friends; and during that day Finn asked if she and he would hang out later as Finn had some duties to attend to like help train some infantrymen. To which Hillary gladly accepts and tells Finn.

''**Sure thing Finn at the Mess Hall later, I'll be there around like one in the afternoon I have a lot free time after my trip to Europe dealing with terrorists clinging to old dying ideologies. Yeah I'll show you my magic kits and how to play Magic the Gathering.''**

Finn **replied ''Oh Sweet Magic the Gathering, I love that game and played since I was little I bet we can have ourselves a game later.''**

''**You're on Mertins''**

**######**

And so months have passed since Finn and Hillary befriended each other; they loved discussing about many things they had in common, they would play Magic the Gathering in the Mess Hall, Hillary even went shooting with Finn in the range. Though she was a way better shot than Finn since she is an Elite Sniper but she does help Finn to shoot just as good as she was very knowledgeable in firearms, though almost all the time she would bring her Compound Bow to the range as she was skilled in bows.

Other marines and soldiers soon found Private Finn Mertins and 2ndLieutenant Hillary Watson hanging out together talking about magic and fantasy, playing card games, talking about TV shows, movies, videogames, cartoons, and are seen in the shooting range together. Most of the marines who witnessed the two hanging out thought the two were going to be a couple however that never happened and were just friends, after 3 months of being stationed at Southern California Finn was finally called into action. His superiors at base told him that there was a growing situation in Afghanistan and that marines were needed to help the situation or help train Allied Afghan Soldiers. Finn felt somewhat excited that he can put his training to use though he was a bit depressed that he was going to leave home for a considerable amount of time and even felt worried he might not see his new friend anytime soon, but the superior who informed Finn about his deployment did told him.

"**Oh by the way Private Mertins, if you're gonna feel lonely on your trip don't worry; Lieutenant Watson is also heading to Afghanistan to the same base you're going to be stationed in"** The officer patted Finn in the shoulder.

"**Really? Uhhmm Ok thanks for informing me sir"**

"**No problem private, pack your things you're going to be leaving within twelve hours, oh and I advise you inform any family members, relatives, and friends you have so that they'll know where you're heading. You cannot be sure how long you'll be gone." **

Nine hours have passed after Private Finn Mertins packed up his belongings from the barracks and informed his parents about his trip to Afghanistan and how he'll be gone for a considerable amount of time and that he'll miss them, he once again met his new friend Lieutenant Hillary Watson. She herself was surprised that he was going to Afghanistan and be stationed in the same base she and her buddies in the 1st Recon Battalion will be, both of them hitched a ride from a fellow marine who was heading to the airfield where they will be taking their flight to Afghanistan.

They arrived at the airfield just in time as they also thanked the marine they hitched a ride with, Hillary met her 1st Recon buddies as Finn was also introduced to them, Hillary's closest 1st Recon Comrades were Captain Hailey Parker who was a tall Asian Woman, Corporal Moe Swanson who was a stocky bald male, and Staff Sergeant Trayvon Masterson a young African American. One of Hillary's 1st Recon buds, Moe Swanson teased her.

''**Huntress Wizard, is this your new boyfriend you've told us about few months ago?''**

Hailey Parker also said **''Ooohh and he's young not to mention A LOT cuter AND better looking than your previous 'Suitor' Hunson Abadeer''**

Hillary blushed and responded **''GUYS! Finn is not my boyfriend ya donks, he's just… A friend''** Finn just giggled at Hillary while Trayvon Masterson who wore a short sleeved olive shirt and apparently had robotic arms also teased Hillary as he formed his right mechanical arm into stairs saying.

''**Riiight, and sooner or later she and Finn will go to tier 1 with the hugging''** as he pointed in the first step. **''Then comes the French kissing in tier 2''** Pointing at the second step. **''Then down the road you'd make to tier 5, where she'll let Finn explore her beautiful bod''** Explaining while pointing at the fifth step of the stairs. **''After a while they'd make it to tier 8, where she lets Finn touch her boobies for the very first time, very special'' **Pointing at the eight step of the stairs. **''Oh my, oh me oh my, tier 15. Ever got laid yet Private Fin-''**

''**STOP IT, STOP IT YA BUTTS! Finn is just a friend not my new…. Boytoy.''** Said Hillary as she was blushing red, Finn was also laughing along with the other marines while hanging his arm around her back patting her to make her feel a bit better.

''**HAHAHAHA! Oh Hillary we just love to fuck around with ya, but yeah it's Ok and I really never meant what I said hehehe, oh and Finn looking forward working with ya with whatever shit we have to handle'' **Trayvon turned his right robotic arm back to normal, but his smile then went away as he saw something on the other side of the large tarmac of the airfield.

''**Oh great, guys look who's going to Afghanistan too''** said Trayvon while pointing his left robotic arm at two C-5 Planes on the other side of the tarmac. The other marines took notice as well seeing men in black uniforms that had red in it loading equipment, personnel, and vehicles into the C-5 Planes. Finn and Hillary also turned around to look as Hillary said in a hoarse voice. **''Oh it's Belltower, what the math would they be doing in Afghanistan another contract?''**

Finn asked Hillary** ''Belltower? Who are those dudes?''**

"**Belltower Associates, they're a British PMC Company. Mercenaries, we never had much 'Good Vibes' with those Brits"** said Hillary, Finn saw one Belltower Contractor carrying two stacked hard cases with one small brown box on top of it, Finn saw that Contractor had robotic arms just like Staff Sergeant Trayvon Masterson which explained why that Contractor was able to easily carry two stacked hard cases easily. The Contractor passed by the gang but the small brown box on top of the cases he was carrying fell down, Moe Swanson called out to the contractor.

"**Hey Contractor, you dropped something."**

"**Oh uh thanks there soldier, I di-"**

"**Hey! Who you calling 'Soldier'? I' am a marine, merc"**

"**Whatever dude and why do you MARINES get so ticked off when being called soldiers? You guys basically have the same function. "**

The Contractor reached out his left robotic arm and it stretched out eight feet away from where the small box was dropped while the two hard cases are being carried by his right robotic arm, he grabbed the small box and places it on top of the other hard cases and walked to where the other Belltower Contractors were. Two hours have passed. Finn, Hillary, and the rest of the 1st Recon guys finally boarded the plane heading to Afghanistan.

_(End of first chapter, I already done the second chapter but I'am still working on the ''Action-ny'' parts of the third chapter, I will upload the second chapter soon. Reviews, comments, and any suggestions are very welcome as a first-time fic writer.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Prologue or Intro or whatever**

_I would like to say that this is my very first story being a huge fan of AT. Plus I may add some certain TF2 references and or parodies since this fic was inspired by me being an AT fan and watching many great TF2 Gmod and SFM videos. ____So read it, and I hope you enjoy_. And In this alternate universe it is set in a "Normal" Earth in the year 2026.) 

Finn Mertins is twenty years old and grew up and lived in America with his family in his early years and decided to be in the military believing he can do good such as protecting his home land and protecting his people. However instead of just being a regular grunt he strived to be a marine, so he went through a series of rough training in Boot Camp.

It was very grueling for him as he underwent the numerous training any marine would undergo, from large amounts of pushups and exercises to basic and advanced firearms training, fortunately he was able to qualify as a marine and was also healthy and fit enough to be a marine and graduated. Two years past and Finn is now twenty two years old, he is still serving in the military as a USMC Marine stationed in sunny Southern California, he met a female marine who was an Elite Sniper and Spec Ops and she belonged to the 1st Recon Battalion.

Finn met many marines and soldiers who he befriended but the female marine who Finn met when he was stationed in Southern California interested him more. Finn would tend to forget MOST of the marines and soldiers he met. Finn was a quite a social guy and he decided to fully approach the female 1st Recon Sniper, her name was Hillary Watson, she was often quiet and can often be seen leaning against a wall reading books about fantasy and magic she even has a magic kit and a ''Wizard's chemistry set'' which she plays with.

Her fellow marines even officers and 1st Recon comrades affectionately gave her the nickname _''Huntress Wizard''_ due to her role being an Elite Marksman who was also skilled with a bow and crossbow and her fondness of magic, plus if anyone learned about her especially newer recruits she was easy to identify. She wore the standard issue Universal Camouflage Pattern (UCP) BDU and ACU Boots and she wears a cloak with the Universal Camo Pattern. She's almost always seen wearing HUD Glasses which would provide the wearer a HUD similar to FPS games even though there is no combat going on, more details which easily identifies her is even though there would be no battle going on she would wear an armored ballistic vest with pouches to carry some small stuff. She also has a brown bag slung to her right side which she always has and anyone who would meet her can easily see a book _called ''1000 Awesome things about Magic and Fantasy and some info about Mysticism''_ peeping out of her bag along with her magic kits, though she most likely also stores other personal belongings in that bag as well and she also has short green hair and pale skin. Also she is twenty five years old.

Hillary Watson is indeed strange looking not to mention Anti-Social though she was mostly "Social and open" to her 1st Recon comrades, but to Finn it was a chance to meet someone new and quite special, at first she gave Finn the cold shoulder tough not much knowing that he is fellow marine such as herself and when she was about to leave Finn, Finn noticed the fact that she's very in to magic and fantasy; Finn was also a fan of Magic and Fantasy as also likes Fantasy shows, movies, and fantasy RPG Video games. Hillary was surprised that someone else who was a marine and in the military was a HUGE fan of such things though there would be other military guys out there who's into that stuff as well, but most of the time they would simply regard it as a silly child's thing.

Private Finn Mertins and 2nd Lieutenant Hillary ''Huntress Wizard'' Watson found themselves talking about everything relating to magic and fantasy, from TV shows, movies, documentary specials, video games, and especially cartoons. It was that very day that Finn and Hillary became good friends; and during that day Finn asked if she and he would hang out later as Finn had some duties to attend to like help train some infantrymen. To which Hillary gladly accepts and tells Finn.

''**Sure thing Finn at the Mess Hall later, I'll be there around like one in the afternoon I have a lot free time after my trip to Europe dealing with terrorists clinging to old dying ideologies. Yeah I'll show you my magic kits and how to play Magic the Gathering.''**

Finn **replied ''Oh Sweet Magic the Gathering, I love that game and played since I was little I bet we can have ourselves a game later.''**

''**You're on Mertins''**

**######**

And so months have passed since Finn and Hillary befriended each other; they loved discussing about many things they had in common, they would play Magic the Gathering in the Mess Hall, Hillary even went shooting with Finn in the range. Though she was a way better shot than Finn since she is an Elite Sniper but she does help Finn to shoot just as good as she was very knowledgeable in firearms, though almost all the time she would bring her Compound Bow to the range as she was skilled in bows.

Other marines and soldiers soon found Private Finn Mertins and 2ndLieutenant Hillary Watson hanging out together talking about magic and fantasy, playing card games, talking about TV shows, movies, videogames, cartoons, and are seen in the shooting range together. Most of the marines who witnessed the two hanging out thought the two were going to be a couple however that never happened and were just friends, after 3 months of being stationed at Southern California Finn was finally called into action. His superiors at base told him that there was a growing situation in Afghanistan and that marines were needed to help the situation or help train Allied Afghan Soldiers. Finn felt somewhat excited that he can put his training to use though he was a bit depressed that he was going to leave home for a considerable amount of time and even felt worried he might not see his new friend anytime soon, but the superior who informed Finn about his deployment did told him.

"**Oh by the way Private Mertins, if you're gonna feel lonely on your trip don't worry; Lieutenant Watson is also heading to Afghanistan to the same base you're going to be stationed in"** The officer patted Finn in the shoulder.

"**Really? Uhhmm Ok thanks for informing me sir"**

"**No problem private, pack your things you're going to be leaving within twelve hours, oh and I advise you inform any family members, relatives, and friends you have so that they'll know where you're heading. You cannot be sure how long you'll be gone." **

Nine hours have passed after Private Finn Mertins packed up his belongings from the barracks and informed his parents about his trip to Afghanistan and how he'll be gone for a considerable amount of time and that he'll miss them, he once again met his new friend Lieutenant Hillary Watson. She herself was surprised that he was going to Afghanistan and be stationed in the same base she and her buddies in the 1st Recon Battalion will be, both of them hitched a ride from a fellow marine who was heading to the airfield where they will be taking their flight to Afghanistan.

They arrived at the airfield just in time as they also thanked the marine they hitched a ride with, Hillary met her 1st Recon buddies as Finn was also introduced to them, Hillary's closest 1st Recon Comrades were Captain Hailey Parker who was a tall Asian Woman, Corporal Moe Swanson who was a stocky bald male, and Staff Sergeant Trayvon Masterson a young African American. One of Hillary's 1st Recon buds, Moe Swanson teased her.

''**Huntress Wizard, is this your new boyfriend you've told us about few months ago?''**

Hailey Parker also said **''Ooohh and he's young not to mention A LOT cuter AND better looking than your previous 'Suitor' Hunson Abadeer''**

Hillary blushed and responded **''GUYS! Finn is not my boyfriend ya donks, he's just… A friend''** Finn just giggled at Hillary while Trayvon Masterson who wore a short sleeved olive shirt and apparently had robotic arms also teased Hillary as he formed his right mechanical arm into stairs saying.

''**Riiight, and sooner or later she and Finn will go to tier 1 with the hugging''** as he pointed in the first step. **''Then comes the French kissing in tier 2''** Pointing at the second step. **''Then down the road you'd make to tier 5, where she'll let Finn explore her beautiful bod''** Explaining while pointing at the fifth step of the stairs. **''After a while they'd make it to tier 8, where she lets Finn touch her boobies for the very first time, very special'' **Pointing at the eight step of the stairs. **''Oh my, oh me oh my, tier 15. Ever got laid yet Private Fin-''**

''**STOP IT, STOP IT YA BUTTS! Finn is just a friend not my new…. Boytoy.''** Said Hillary as she was blushing red, Finn was also laughing along with the other marines while hanging his arm around her back patting her to make her feel a bit better.

''**HAHAHAHA! Oh Hillary we just love to fuck around with ya, but yeah it's Ok and I really never meant what I said hehehe, oh and Finn looking forward working with ya with whatever shit we have to handle'' **Trayvon turned his right robotic arm back to normal, but his smile then went away as he saw something on the other side of the large tarmac of the airfield.

''**Oh great, guys look who's going to Afghanistan too''** said Trayvon while pointing his left robotic arm at two C-5 Planes on the other side of the tarmac. The other marines took notice as well seeing men in black uniforms that had red in it loading equipment, personnel, and vehicles into the C-5 Planes. Finn and Hillary also turned around to look as Hillary said in a hoarse voice. **''Oh it's Belltower, what the math would they be doing in Afghanistan another contract?''**

Finn asked Hillary** ''Belltower? Who are those dudes?''**

"**Belltower Associates, they're a British PMC Company. Mercenaries, we never had much 'Good Vibes' with those Brits"** said Hillary, Finn saw one Belltower Contractor carrying two stacked hard cases with one small brown box on top of it, Finn saw that Contractor had robotic arms just like Staff Sergeant Trayvon Masterson which explained why that Contractor was able to easily carry two stacked hard cases easily. The Contractor passed by the gang but the small brown box on top of the cases he was carrying fell down, Moe Swanson called out to the contractor.

"**Hey Contractor, you dropped something."**

"**Oh uh thanks there soldier, I di-"**

"**Hey! Who you calling 'Soldier'? I' am a marine, merc"**

"**Whatever dude and why do you MARINES get so ticked off when being called soldiers? You guys basically have the same function. "**

The Contractor reached out his left robotic arm and it stretched out eight feet away from where the small box was dropped while the two hard cases are being carried by his right robotic arm, he grabbed the small box and places it on top of the other hard cases and walked to where the other Belltower Contractors were. Two hours have passed. Finn, Hillary, and the rest of the 1st Recon guys finally boarded the plane heading to Afghanistan.

_(End of first chapter, I already done the second chapter but I'am still working on the ''Action-ny'' parts of the third chapter, I will upload the second chapter soon. Reviews, comments, and any suggestions are very welcome as a first-time fic writer.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hostile Encounter Pt.1  
**

_(And here is the third chapter which is a parter. I will upload its second parter another time as I'am trying to work on it, so enjoy. And I appreciate ANY suggestions aswell.)_

A large explosion erupted not far from where Finn was and then gun fire and screaming happened, Finn rushed to where the explosion and then gunfire was heard, civilians everywhere are running away from what was happening. Finn saw some badly wounded civilians that are being carried by other civilians while are carried by local law enforcement, an Afghan Police Officer who was carrying an injured civilian told Finn.

"**YOU! YOU MUST HEAD DOWN THREE BLOCKS AWAY FROM HERE, POLICE HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED BUT WE ARE IN NEED OF HELP, THERE ARE INSURGENTS WHO ARE HEAVILY ARMED YOU MUST HELP."**

Finn nodded as the officer quickly left to carry the civilian to safety, Finn rushed to the scene to witness total chaos; there was a firefight, there were two Afghan Police Officers and four U.S. Troops and they were shooting at insurgents but the insurgents seemed to be well armed with high grade firepower. The insurgent's weapons are the same type of firepower U.S. Soldiers would have and they were wearing full body armor and even helmets that covered their entire heads, Finn quickly rushed for cover behind a car that just blew up Finn inhaled and exhaled as he thought to himself that this was the first time he's ever going to fight in combat. Finn quickly got out of cover and opened fire at the insurgents and knew he can provide suppressive fire at the insurgents with his LMG and momentarily it worked, before the insurgents were the ones that seemed to have the upper hand but thanks to the suppressive fire by Finn the soldiers and police were now hitting hard. One of the insurgents foolishly ran out in the open to throw a grenade but as Finn was about to turn and shoot at the insurgent the other police officers got out of their hiding and opened fire at that insurgent filling him up with lead.

The other six insurgents then ran off as the police and soldiers including Finn were shooting at them, just then a very loud shot was heard and Finn witnessed one of the U.S. Soldier was shot in the head but that soldier's head was completely blown off as blood was now gushing down his now exposed throat and his body fell to the one of the soldiers yelled.

"**OH SHIT! SNIPER!"**

"**AND HE'S GOT A BARRET .50 CAL COVER! COVER!**

Everyone, the soldiers and police officers where now hiding behind a large concrete wall connecting to a building while Finn was still hiding behind the same spot a destroyed car; Finn while behind cover was shocked as for the first time he just witnessed someone being killed like that. He was breathing heavily in fear but was soon stopped when the insurgents were now shooting at them once again. One of the Afghan cops got his radio and contacted a dispatcher.

"**(.We need immediate assistance I repeat we need back up we're at-)"**

The officer was cut off by the dispatcher.

"**(.I'am sorry but where ever you are you're on your own.)"**

"**(.WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT YOU'RE TELLING ME?! WE'RE FACED WITH HEAVILY ARMED INSURGENTS AND ONE OF THEM HAS FUCKING BARRET .50 CAL! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T HELP US?!)"**

"**(Other officers are facing the same problem, heavily armed insurgents everywhere. Other officers are doing their best as they can; you have to hold out as you can.)" **

"**(.WELL ASK HELP FROM THE AMERICANS TELL THEM TO SEND REINFORCEMENTS, TELL THEM TO HELP US!)"**

"**(.American troops are also dealing with the same problem you have to hold out on your own.)" The Dispatcher disconnected.**

"**Great we're on our own here."**

One of the American soldiers noticed the large concrete wall was now breaking off.

"**Uhhh guys I don't think this wall's gonna last long."**

"**GREAT, next thing ya know we'll now just be fish in a barrel."**

Suddenly the insurgents stopped firing as a truck suddenly stopped at where the insurgents where, the insurgents including the one with the Barret .50 Cal came out of hiding and then boarded the truck; Finn was quite lucky not to get shot at the time nor the fact that sniper did not notice him hiding behind weak cover as that .50 Cal sniper would have easily pierced his cover. As soon as the insurgents drove of Finn called out to the soldiers and Afghan Police he fought alongside with.

"**HEY! YOU GUYS OK!?"**

"**YEAH WE'RE FINE ARE THEY GONE?"**

"**YEAH! THEY DROVE OFF."**

The soldiers and police got out of their cover and approached Finn as one of the soldiers asked.

"**What's a Marine like you doing out here?"**

One soldier asked, while another one added.

"**Hey the question we would be asking to one another is, HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE INSURGENTS GET THAT TYPE OF FIREPOWER!?''**

One of the Afghan cops added. **''Indeed I never saw any insurgent in my life time armed with that type of firepower, equipment, nor even that type of training. The only way those insurgents have those type of weapons is, A; they found a cache or B; someone supplied them.''** Finn also responded.

''**But most importantly what are these insurgents after? What's their plan?''**

As Finn was looking around and he looked at the fallen soldier, the one who had his head blown off by a .50 BMG round; he then told the guys.

''**What are we gonna do with this poor fellow we can't just leave him out here.''**

A soldier responded. **''I'll take his Dog Tags, we can't carry around his body especially in a situation like this… *sigh* Poor Gregory he's a family man with a good family, poor bastard died in vain.''** The soldier proceeded to take the Dog Tags of the fallen soldier while the other two bowed down for a prayer. Finn on the other hand contacted base command with his headset.

''**Base, this is Private Finn Mertins; I just encountered heavily armed insurgents but retreated. I'am currently with three U.S. Infantrymen and two Afghani Police, but we have a KIA a soldier Lance Corporal Gregory he got his head blown off by a fifty cal.''**

''**Acknowledged Private Mertins just retrieve anything from that soldier dog tags or ID, we'll send a group to pick up his body later after the situation is resolved.''**

''**Copy that base, over.''** Finn then saw something moving around near the entrance of an alleyway.

''**Hey guys, guys SHUSH!''**

''**What? What is it?''**

''**I think I saw something in that alleyway over there, a couple of dudes.''**

''**You think you saw something? How can you-''**

As soon as one of the soldiers tried to finish their sentence Finn jogged to the alleyway were he believed he saw some people going in it, the other soldiers including two Afghan Police Officers followed Finn as well; one of the soldiers caught up with Finn.

''**Hey man where are you going?''**

''**Ssssshhhh not to loud I think I saw someone went through here… Guys prone down and keep quiet.''**

The Soldiers and the police officers complied with Finn; they went to a prone position and crept quietly as Finn and the rest were now hiding behind three adjacent dumpsters that had concrete road barriers in front, and Finn's suspicions were confirmed as he peeped from the dumpster. He saw five armed men wearing unmarked uniforms in ATACS AU Camouflage and they had armored vests and armored paddings covering their limbs and they also had helmets which looked like full face motorcycle helmets that covered their heads, while some were wearing Kevlar Balaclavas and only one of them were heavily armed. Finn also saw the unknown soldiers have hard cases and small military crates with a logo, the logo on the boxes and crates is a Raptor or an Eagle with outstretched wings with its talons clenching an M8 assault rifle. One of the soldiers asked Finn.

"**So what you seeing there man? They friendly or are the one of them insurgents?"**

"**I'am not sure but I see they've got weapons, and the crates they have got some sort of logo; I think these guys work for some company."**

"**Another Paramilitary company here in Afghanistan? Since when? Maybe those guys are Belltower."**

"**Nah man I don't think they're Belltower I mean just take a look at those crates."** With that, the soldier who was talking to Finn peeped out to take a look and agreed with Finn.

"**Yeah, I guess you're right marine I don't think they're Belltower at all. And judging by those crates they've got, it looks like they get their weapons from Raptor Arms the biggest and most advanced arms industries in the world."**

"**I guess this means whatever those guys are doing its no-"**

One of the unknown soldiers started talking while opening the crates and getting weapons.

"**Man I'am gonna love this mission, while the local police and those dumbass soldier boys are busy fighting those insurgents they don-"**

"**For fuck's sake man WE know what to do. Don't brag about the plan like some fucking villain you'd see in a TV show or a movie; honestly one thing I'd love about this mission is we get to try these new beauties out."**

The unknown soldiers got out the weapons from the military crates and other hard cases, the weapons they got out were very futuristic looking as Finn saw the futuristic looking assault rifles and at the back of his mind he remembers a video game called _"Halo". _He never played it in his early years since he is not a fan of those types of games but he could tell that the futuristic looking assault rifles the unknown soldiers were wielding looked exactly like the MA5C assault rifle from the Halo games.

Once the unknown soldiers got their weapons they loaded the futuristic looking assault rifles with ammo magazine looking like any other assault rifle ammo mag, but when they loaded their weapons up Finn and the rest of the soldiers can hear electrical power up sounds when the unknown soldiers loaded up their guns. One of the Afghan cops asked

"**Did I just hear that?"** With Finn replying

"**Yeah me too… Guys you don't think those guns of theirs are, Energy Weapons like Lasers and Plasma?"**

"**That is ridiculous; what makes you say that?"**

One of the unknown soldiers asked to one another.

"**You think these will work? I mean I see them in test fire but how can we be certain these will work?"**

"**Dude, these are factory made and tested. Raptor Arms always makes sure their weapons work properly, AND they don't make their guns; regular bullet firing ones or energy weapons out freakin wood.''**

One of the unknown soldiers noticed a vicious looking stray dog approaching them, the dog approached them slowly growling and showing its teeth, one of the unknown soldiers aimed their weapon at the dog and shot at the dog. The assault rifle made the same type of sound an energy weapon in a video game would make; the futuristic weapon rapidly fired bright blue bolts of energy, ripping the vicious dog apart. Finn and his fellow men along with the two cops were awestrucked in amazement and fear when they saw the futuristic looking assault rifle the unknown soldiers were using are indeed energy weapons. One of the soldiers with Finn said.

"**Holy shit man did you see that? So those are the weapons Raptor Arms said they'd be making… How the hell did those guys get their hand on those? Unless…"**

The two Afghan police officers got out of their hiding and tried approaching the unknown soldiers.

"**Halt right there, Police… Identify yourselves immediately**." One of the soldiers yelled quietly to the cops. **"THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING?!" **

The unknown soldiers were quite surprised about being spotted as one of them said to another.

"**AH SHIT! Who are these assholes?"**

"**Relax they're just cops an-"**

The two officers cut off the unidentified soldier. **"I said who are you? Identify yourselves; are you one of those insurgents?"**

One of the unknown soldiers said in an obvious Southern American accent. **"You ain't the boss of me ya BUTTS!" **That Unknown Soldier fired at the two Afghan cops with his futuristic assault rifle and seconds later the two cops lay dead on the ground with some parts of their bodies torn and ripped to shreds by the energy bursts. One of the Unknown Soldiers scolded that soldier.

"**YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? THEY WERE FUCKING COPS!''**

"**Well partner I just did what must be done, those darn coppers would have known what we're doin."**

"**They're fucking police officers, and I doubt they'd even know about the operation; YOU TRIGGER HAPPY MORON!"**

"**Oh relax there fella, those rascals are dead anyways, now come on we can still continue the operation, and other cops and U.S. Troops around here will just think these two flat feet got murdered by them insurgents."**

Finn and the other soldiers hiding behind were terrified as one of them were obviously terrified but tried not to yell while Finn got to his comms to contact base.

"**Attention base this is Private Mertins."**

"**Base command here; what's your status private?"**

"**I need to speak with the high ranking commander this is urgent."**

"**I'am patching you into Major Maxton… There you should be in contact with Major Maxton over."**

After a brief five seconds Finn was now communicating with the base's highest ranking Commanding Officer.

"**This is Major Maxton speaking, this better be good."**

Finn responded while quietly saying.

"**Major, this is Private Finn Mertins and I'am with other soldiers right now. We found unknown soldiers and one of them just murdered two police officers, the soldiers are hostile I repeat the soldiers are hostile.''**

The Major responded sheepishly.

''**Can you describe the hostiles?''**

''**They're wearing unmarked uniforms, it's unknown whether they're a different paramilitary force or one of the insurgents, they're not Belltower, and they're armed with weapons belonging to Raptor Arms.''**

This time Major Maxton sounded really concerned and very nervous.

''… **Hold on, Private what was that you said? They're armed with what?''**

''**They're armed with Energy Weapons like Lasers or Plasmas, I'am not joking sir they're armed with futuristic looking weapons that shoot Lasers or Plasmas-''**

Finn was interrupted by the Major.

''**Listen Private, you and any other soldiers you have with you better get out of their sight and return to base immediately. I repeat return to base, do not confront them just, just… Just get out of there and return to base.''**

''**Sir, is there something I-''**

Major Maxton interrupted with a stern tone.

''**PRIVATE, Just get out of there now do not confront.''**

One of the soldiers alongside Finn then said out loud. **''That's it, I had enough those guys are clearly bad and I do NOT TOLERATE MURDUR!''**

''**GODDAMIT MAN WHAT THE HELL!?''**

As the U.S. Soldier scolded the other the unknown soldiers took noticed the U.S. Soldier yelling at them and they now noticed Finn and two other soldiers hiding behind the three dumpsters.

''**WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?''**

The one with the Southern accent replied with an arrogant tone.

''**HAHA! I told ya there might be some snoopers 'round here. OPEN FIRE!''**

The unknown soldiers, who were now officially hostile opened fire at Finn and the soldiers as the wide alleyway was now filled with bright blue energy bolts whizzing past above Finn and the soldiers as they were still hiding behind cover. Major Maxton said to Finn through comms.

"**PRIVATE! WHAT'S GOING ON!? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE!"**

"**SORRY SIR BUT ONE OF US JUST TICKED THEM OFF, SIR ADVICE!?"**

"**JUST GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"**

The soldiers now cocked their weapons and returned fire to the hostile soldiers**. "That's it if I'amgonna die today by the hands of these assholes, I'll die fighting."** Said the soldier who yelled at the unidentified soldiers earlier.

Finn now held his MK48 as well, stood up from cover and now also returned fire to the hostile soldiers; however things are not turning out well as Finn noticed their cover was now getting pierced and punctured. For the past five minutes the dumpsters that had concrete road barriers in front were good cover but the continuous blasts of energy were slowly piercing the hard solid dumpsters and concrete roadblocks like tissue paper. The hostile soldiers for a moment stopped shooting while the hostile soldier with the Southern accent taunted to Finn and the soldiers, while Finn and the other three soldiers are hiding behind cover again.

"**You can't hide from there forever boy scouts, come on out and we maybe we can talk, maybe we all just got the wrong picture. Come on out partners I won't bite."**One of the U.S. Troops was angered and yelled back at the hostile soldiers.

"**FUCK YOU! I'AM NOT SCARED OF YOU, YOU PIECES OF SHIT!"** One of the U.S. Soldiers yelled

"**TERRANCE! NO!"** But as soon as the angered soldier rose up from cover and started shooting at the hostiles, that soldier was then shot straight through the chest by one of the hostile troops.

That soldier laid dead with a large smoking hole in his chest, he was not wearing any body armor so the result was more gruesome just like what happened to other two police officers. The wide open alleyway was once again filled with mostly bright blue energy bolts that whizzed in the air, Finn and the soldiers returned fire once more but this time they were able to score some hits. The two soldiers were able to hit at least one or two hostiles, but the hostile soldier's armor protected them from being fatally shot; Finn on the other hand was shooting his LMG until he was able to hit one and kill an enemy.

The enemy soldier Finn shot at was shot directly at the head, the hostile soldier with the Southern accent yelled out.

"**WE GOT A MAN DOWN! COVER ME!"**

The other hostile soldiers now ducked behind cover as well while the other hostile soldier was rushing for his fallen comrade while his other buddies covered him by shooting at Finn and the other U.S. Soldiers, the hostile soldier with the Southern accent dragged his dead comrade behind an old car that was parked in the wide open alleyway. He got a grenade from his chest rig and looked at where Finn and the other U.S. Soldiers were hiding, after a minute of shooting Finn and the other U.S. Soldiers stopped shooting as their guns ran out of ammo.

"**Dammit I'am out, reloading."**

"**Me too I'am reloading."**

"**Same here." **

However the hostile soldiers on the other still kept firing as if their energy based weapons did not need reloading.

"**Dammit do these guys ever stop shooting?"**

The U.S. Troop questioned while reloading his M27.

"**Well their guns are energy based and powered by energy cells, what else did you think captain clueless."**

Said the other soldier while reloading his weapon as well, while Finn was reloading his LMG.

"**Guys we can't stay here forever we have to get out of here find help otherwise we'll end up like that poor fellow over here."** Said Finn as he also pointed out to the dead fellow soldier near them with the huge hole in his chest still smoking. Major Maxton from base contacted to Finn through his comms.

"**PRIVATE MERTINS! I TOLD YOU TO AND THE OTHERS TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"**

"**Sir, we-"**

Before Finn would fully respond to the Major; the hostile soldiers suddenly ceased fire and the hostile Southern soldier got out his cover and threw a grenade at Finn and the U.S. soldiers.

"**EAT THESE SOLDIER BOYS!"**

The grenade landed behind the cover were Finn and the U.S. soldiers were hiding, one of the soldiers yelled out. **"OH CRAP GRENA!-"**

The grenade detonated but not killing Finn and the soldiers, instead the grenade detonated with a bright flash that blinded Finn and the U.S. soldiers, when Finn and the U.S. soldiers' vision returned to normal it seemed nothing happened but Finn on the other hand noticed his vision was fuzzy. It turns out the grenade that was thrown at them was an EMP Grenade that disabled any electronics they had.

Since Finn was wearing HUD Glasses, it was disabled as the only thing Finn would see through his HUD Glasses was fuzziness, Finn's communications were also disabled by the EMP Grenade. Finn's fellow soldiers also noticed the effects as their optics in their guns were also disabled. The hostile soldiers began shooting at them but the one with the Southern accent got another grenade from his chest rig.

"**YOU CAN'T HIDE NOR RUN FROM US FOREVER SOLDIER BOYS!"**

He threw another grenade at them and soon as the grenade landed on where they were it pointed red lasers at Finn and the two soldiers for a couple of seconds. **"What the hell?"** Said Finn while being puzzled to what that grenade might even do and soon after it made a loud beep, it detonated with a green light and covered Finn and the two U.S. troops with tiny metal fragments that did not hurt them but stuck to their uniforms. One of the U.S. soldiers stood up from cover and yelled.

"**FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"** The U.S. soldier shot at the enemy soldier who threw those grenades at them, the enemy soldier tried to run back to cover while raising his weapon to shoot but the enemy soldier was shot a couple of times in the upper body but his armor protected him from being killed before he could even shoot back and fell to the ground in his stomach. The U.S. soldier that shot the enemy was not able to kill him as the other hostiles now concentrated their fire at Finn and the group making the U.S. soldier hide behind again, the enemy who got shot was yelling in pain as he quickly dragged himself to the rest of his group mates.

The cover Finn and the two soldiers which are three adjacent dumpsters with concrete road barriers in front were hiding behind was once again getting fully pounded by energy blasts and soon those plasma bursts would easily tear through their cover easily.

"**We have to get out of here guys, for real's we can't st-"** Finn said as he was cut off by one of the U.S. soldiers.

"**I know, but not all of us can get out of here alive."**

"**What do you mean not all of us?"** Questioned the other soldier.

"**Look you guys, you two get the fuck outta here. I'll distract these assholes atleast you two can tell this to command."**

"**No way man, WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND! NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!"** Shouted Finn with strong disapproval to what the soldier said.

"**I know man, I know. But you two just go."**

"**But-"**

"**JUST GO GODDAMIT!"**

The soldier who insisted on being left behind removed his dog tags and got the dog tags of the other fallen soldier next to them and handed it to Finn, the soldier said to Finn again.

"**Look marine, I know no one leaves a man behind and leaving someone behind would just be dishonorable. But some of us have to get out of here, and we really don't need any further drama right now; SO JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"**

Both Finn and the other soldier both looked at one another and back at the soldier as their cover was being pounded by energy blasts, after brief hesitation both Finn and the soldier nodded to the other soldier and Finn says.

"**Hey man, tell me your family name atleast."**

"**It's Manderley, and… Make sure you give my tags to my family and Gregory's tags to his family as well."** Finn and the other soldier wished the soldier who chose to stay behind good luck.

The soldier who chose to stay behind got two smoke grenades from his belt rig and threw at the open area blocking the view of the hostile soldiers which gave Finn and the other soldier who accompanied him the chance to get out of the alley and find help. As the injured hostile soldier was still dragging himself to his teammates; the hostile soldiers stopped their shooting for a while to help their injured friend. One of the hostile soldiers injected a Stimpakto his injured comrade and after a while the hostile soldier with the Southern accent got back up to his feet and his friends told him.

"**Those other two soldiers got away but we got one still fighting."** The one with the accent replied.

"**Don't worry they won't get away from us further, I marked them boy scouts."** The U.S. Soldier who stayed behind yelled at the hostiles while in a prone position behind his cover.

"**WHY YOU STOP SHOOTING?! RAN OUT OF AMMO-"**

The hostile soldier with the accent shot at the U.S. Soldier with his energy assault rifle that now tore through the concrete road blocks and through the dumpster which hit the soldier in the stomach as he slumped to the ground. The U.S. Troop was wearing body armor which partially protected him but the energy blast injured him severely and blood was gushing out of him.

''**Well that takes care of that varmint."**

"**Yeah? Well the other two grunts got away, and I blame you for this; Stupid."**

"**Heh, relax partner they're not far off."**

The hostile soldier then spoke through his Comms.

"**Hey boys, ya got two red triangles in yer HUD maps?"**

A gravelly voice responded.

"**Yeah we see two red triangles in our HUD maps."**

"**Good; good, get 'em now before they get outta range."**

The hostile soldier with the Southern accent approached the bleeding U.S. soldier, the soldiers was lying down in his back with thick red blood pouring out of his wounds in a steady pace. The hostile pointed his energy weapon at the dying soldier's head, pulled the trigger and the poor soldier's head is then reduced to bloody mush.

**######**

Meanwhile at the U.S. Base, there was a lot of commotion going on; both local law enforcement and U.S. military forces were scrambling to deal with insurgents and to help out civilians. In the command center Major Maxton is questioning the where abouts of Finn and any other U.S. troops with him. Major Maxton questioned one of the communication officers.

"**What the hell is going on? …Did you find private Mertins' signal yet?"**

"**Negative Major, we're still trying to find his signal and we also lost the vital signs of two other troops. Terrance Hunstley, and Bobert Manderly; I'am not saying Finn Mertins is dead yet we just lost his signal. His Comms are probably damaged.''**

''… **Two soldiers died?''**

''**Yes major, the last time we saw their vital signs were with private Mertins. Again I'am not suggesting he's dead, he's still probably out there somewhere and-''**

Major Maxton proceeded to walk out of the room with signs of disappointment and frustration in him.

''**Major, where are you going?''**

''**I need to make a call, and I do not want to be disturbed if anyone is looking for me.''**

''… **Yes sir…''**

As Major Maxton walked out of the room there was chattering and so many things going on, people were shouting, lots of radio chatter can be heard, and the TV's were showing live about the situation going on in Baghdad; gunshots are faintly heard from outside the base indicating that there are firefights occurring. Despite the commotion of numerous officers and soldiers doing what they had to do many of them still saluted to Major Maxton, though Maxton just simply ignored them as he quickly went into his office and closed the doors shut and locked them.

And compared to what was going outside it was very quiet in his office, his office doors and windows are likely soundproof though he can see many things going outside the exterior of the base through his windows. Major Maxton could see soldiers and numerous vehicles quickly getting outside the base, likely to help out and deal with the insurgents and the rest of the situation and a faint rumble occurred making some things in the office shake because of the vibration; the rumble was likely an explosion that occurred outside but Major Maxton simply shook his head as he pressed a button with a remote pointing in his windows and the window's automated blinds closed down making the office dimly to barely lit. Major Maxton sat down on his large leather office chair and said to his advanced computer console.

"**Computer initiate communications."**

The computer responded with an electronic voice.

"**Systems online, establishing global connection."**The dark room was now brightly lit by holographic displays from the computer console.

"**Who would you wish to contact?"**

"**Patch me into Raptor Arms, I need to speak with Hannah Lee."**

"**Establishing connection, connecting to company servers… Connection established."**

With that said the holographic screen now displayed a person sitting in a desk which appeared to be a communications person of Raptor Arms.

"**Welcome to Raptor Arms, how may I help you?"**

"**I need to speak with your boss Hannah Lee."**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on buddy. You want to speak with Brigadier General Hannah Lee?"**

"**Yes this is Ma-"**

"**Ok pal listen, Raptor Arms may be open to civilians and we do allow civilians to talk to Raptor Arms personnel through public servers. And you pal are currently in a public server, what makes you think I'll let you in the restricted servers and talk to key personnel let alone Ms. Hannah Lee? You better have either a good reason or you must be someone SO important."**

"**This is Major Dwayne Maxton of the United States Military, and I must speak with your boss now."**

"… **Whoa wait who is this again?"**

"**I repeat, you are speaking with Major Dwayne Maxton of the U.S. Military and I advise you let me speak with Hannah Lee or she might not like how you're talking with someone such as myself in your current manner. NOW."**

"… **Hold on sir I'll try to patch you in."**

The operator got a phone and contacted someone within the top.

"**Hello? Yeah I've got a U.S. Military officer who wants to speak with Hannah Lee… His name is Dwayne Maxton, U.S. Military major… he's asking to speak to Hannah Lee, please advice…. OK… OK I'll give him the all clear.''**

The operator hung up the phone on his desk and spoke back to Maxton.

''**Allright Major you're cleared, I'll patch you directly to Hannah Lee and uuuhhh, forgive me for my uh previous attitude, major sir.''**

The operator was now seen through the holographic screen that he's typing something in a keyboard, and for moment the screen was now showing static as the computer voice said.

''**Establishing new connection to different server… Connected.''**

The holographic screen stopped showing static and now showed a middle aged dark skinned woman in her forties sitting with black hair tied into a bun in a large office chair with her arms in her desk, she smiled as she also recognized Dwayne Maxton.

''**Dwayne nice to see you, so what brings you into my monitor?''**

Said Hannah Lee who smirked with a flirtatious voice.

''**Hannah we need to talk now.''**


End file.
